Match Maker
by immortal-lover14
Summary: Roy and Ed are clueless to the fact that they like it other so it's up to 2 girls to make them see it. Highschool fanficton warning swearing and yaoi
1. goodmorning!

**Ok people! This is a FMA fanfic that me and my friend Sasunarufan101 just got bored one day and decided to make this. She wrote this chapter and I wrote the next one. Every time we update we will try to put two chapters up so that you get both POV's.**

**we don't own FMA or its charaters if we did there would be more yaoi**

"speaking"  
_texts_

* * *

Sunlight poured into the room. All was peaceful,

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**, well it was peaceful.  
"Damnit. I don't wanna wake up!" A young teen said as he slammed his hand down silencing his alarm clock.  
"Thats so much better."  
~a few minutes later~  
**Ring Ring Ring Ring...**  
"Damnit why can't I just sleep?"  
The teen grabbed his phone and opened it.  
"Hello?" He said still half asleep.  
"EDWARD you better be off your ass because there is no way that I'm waiting for you."  
"Yeah I'm up Missy. How can I not be after you yelling in my ear?"  
"Oh shut up shrimp."  
"I'm not a shrimp!"  
"Sure you're not. Just get ready for school. I'm picking you and Al up in 30 minutes."

"Okay."

Ed snaped the phone shut and got out of bed. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a black t-shirt that said You Know What Your Problem Is... YOU'RE STUPID! and a pair of ripped jeans. After he brushed his golden hair and braided it he walked downstairs to see his brother cooking breakfast.  
"Good morning brother."  
"Morning Al."  
"Did Missy have to wake you up again?"  
"Yeah. How she knows when I'm going to over sleep I have no idea."  
Al just laughs and hands his brother a plate with pancakes and bacon on it.  
"Eat up brother. Today is your first day as a senior."  
"Yay just one more year in the hell-hole we call school."  
"Oh stop being so sarcastic and eat your breakfast brother. Missy will be here in 5 minutes."

"Shit."

Ed quickly woofed down his breakfast just in time to here a car horn honk.  
"I guess that means that Missy is here. Lets go brother."  
The brothers grabbed their backpacks, walked out of their house, making sure to lock it, and walked towards the blond sitting in the black Lamborghini blaring Three Days Grace.  
"Hey Al, Ed. Wow Ed your ready on time for once!"  
"Shut up." Ed mumbled.  
"Make me." Missy said while sticking out her tonuge.  
"Missy please stop acting like a 3 year old and brother don't let her get you angry so easily."  
"Not my fault if the beansprot can't take a joke."  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SO SMALL THAT YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE?"  
"Brother calm down. Can we just start going to school already or else we are going to be late."  
Ah Al the voice of reasing.  
Ed and Al hopped into Missy's car and off they were to Amestris High. Once they got there Al left to go to his own classes leaving Missy and Ed alone.  
"Ed let me see your schedule."  
"Here." Ed said as he lazly handed over his schedule to Missy.  
"Well Ed it looks like we have 1st, 3rd, lunch, and 7th period together. Hey are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?"

"Who were you staring at?"

"No-nobody."

"Like I'm going to believe that. Let me guess you were staring at Roy."  
"WHAT? Why would i stare at that bastard?"  
"Well he is kinda hot."  
"He is a complete bastard."  
"I'm a bastard?" Roy said suddenly in front of Ed and Missy with a girl with brown and black hair next to him.  
"Yes yes you are." Ed replied.  
"And may I ask why?" Roy asked with a smirk on his face.  
"1. you act like you own the place and 2. you have a damn smirk like that on your ugly mug."  
"Really shrimp?"  
"Don't call me a shrimp!"  
Ed was about ready to fight Roy untill the warning bell rang.  
"Come on Ed. We don't want to be late to homeroom." Missy said to Ed while the other girl seemed to say the same thing to Roy.  
Once Ed and Missy got away from Roy, Missy turned to Ed.  
"You like Roy don't you?"  
"HELL NO! I'm not even gay and if I was why would I like that bastard?"  
"Alright then. See you next period." Missy said as she ran off to her homeroom.

(Missy's POV)

________

____

I sat in homeroom bored out of my fucking mind when i took out my phone and started to text the girl from earlier.  
Me- _what did you think of ed and roy?_  
Girl- _i think they so like each other._  
Me- _Ikr! but ed denies it._  
Girl- _same with roy. i guess we are going to have to play match maker and make them see that they like each other._  
Me- _sounds like fun :D._

* * *

__

**Alright people that read this we need you to tell us what you think of this and if you don't i'll go all Riza Hawkeye on you**

**crazy- trust me she will**

**you know it :D now...REVIEW!**


	2. Ugh PE

**Hey :D this is the chapter i wrote, and as i said in the first chapter plz tell us what you think k?**

**we do not own FMA if we did then there would be lots of royXed!**

"speaking"  
'thoughts'  
_texts_

* * *

"Why must I call you every year to make sure your up and ready for the first day of school?" asks a teen male that looked like he was just starting his last year of high school.  
"Because I always forget what day school starts and I stay up playing halo on Xbox live with my friends until 3 in the morning." Replied a very tired looking girl that had brown hair with black underneath.  
The male teen sighed "Lilly you play far to many video games."  
"Hey! I do not!" Lilly yelled as she and the other teen were walking.  
"Lilly give me your schedule."  
"Why should I Roy?" Lilly asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
Roy smirked "Because if you don't then I will tell Havoc that he can hit on you without harm."  
Lilly's eyes widen "You wouldn't dare."  
"Try me." was Roy's reply.  
"Fine." Lilly growls in defeat, and hands Roy her schedule. "Hmmm we have 2nd, lunch, 5th, and 7th period together." Rou states matter-of-factly.  
"And what classes are thoughs?" Lilly asks while yawning.  
"2nd period is japanese 2, 5th is US History and 7th is P.E."  
"Ugh I hate P.E." Lilly moans.  
Roy just smirks while they walk.

"He is a complete bastard." Both Roy and LIlly look to where the comment came from to see Edward Elric talking to a firl with blond hair.

"I'm a bastard?" Roy askes Ed.  
"Yes, yes you are." Ed says matter-of-factly.  
Lilly watched Roy smirk as he replied "And may I ask why?"  
"1. you act like you own the place and 2. you have a damn smirk like that on your ugly mug."  
"Really shrimp?"  
Lilly sighed because she knew what was coming next.  
"Don't call me a shrimp!" Ed yelled looking ready to fight. Roy tensed up ready to fight as well, but before they could the warning bell rang.  
"Come on Roy or Riza will have our asses for being late to our homerooms. And you know she will find out." Lilly said fearing the rath of Riza Hawkeye.  
Lilly watched as Roy shuddered.  
"Your right lets go."  
After Lilly was sure no one was in hearing range she turned to Roy.  
"You like Ed." It wasn't a question gut a statement.  
Roy was taken aback "What? What are you taling about?"  
Lilly smirked at him "You know what I'm talking about. You like Edward Elric."  
"No I don't. Why would I like a shrimp like him? Plus I'm not gay I like women."  
Lilly's smirk faded and turned into a scowl of discust.  
"I know Roy, but I don't thinkg your completly stright. Besides Ed would be better for you becasuse frankly you go out with a lot of sluts."  
Roy looks at her with mock hurt "Lilly how can you say such hurtful things about my ex's they were always so nice to you."  
Lilly's eye starts to twitch "Oh yeah totally. They were so nice to me. Thats why they would threten me to stay away from their 'Roy-kins'."  
Roy smirks "Well someone's not in a very good mood this morning."  
Lilly glares darkly at him "I sugesst you get to your homeroom before I get Riza."  
Roy raises his hands in a peace like manner "Ok, ok I'm going. I'll see you in 2nd period."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah just go." Lilly turned around and walked away quickly so she wouldn't be late as did Roy.

(Lilly's POV)  
I hate school I mean I really, really, REALLY hate school. I wish I was home playing Halo on X-box live with my friends. I sighed as I thought about all the precious hours I am wasting at this hell-hole called Amestris High. I could be using my time doing more importent things like pwning some noobs! I was just thinkg about all the hate messages from noobs I had pwned when suddenly I felt my ass vibrate.  
"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL?"  
Everyone in the classroom looked at me.  
'Shit I forgot I had my fucking cell on vibrate! At lest the teacher isn't in here yet...'  
I quickly took out my cell to see I got a text from my step-sister Missy. Missy was the girl with the blond hair that was with Ed. Anyway... I opened the text to read.

Missy-_what did you thinkg of ed and roy?_

I quickly text back.

Me-_i think they so like eachother.  
_Missy-_Ikr! but ed denies it.  
_Me-_same with roy. i guess we are going to have to play match maker and make them see that they like eachother.  
_Missy- _sounds like fun :D.  
_A smirk comes onto my face 'this is gonna be fun.'

* * *

**Heres the second chapter and remember if you don't reveiew i'll go Hawkeye on you *cleans hand gun***


End file.
